The Dragon from the Island of Bell
by LostGirlJess
Summary: what happened if The Dragon from the Island of Bell comes to Never Land


Jake, Izzy, Skully and Cubby were on Never Land heading to Pirate's Plunge for some fun, but today was different "Cubby, are you sure its this way" asked Jake, "yes its this way, Jake" said Cubby looking at his map, just then the heard a roar they remembered "that sounds like The Dragon from the Island of Bell" cried Jake, "but we not even near there" said Izzy, as a shadow flew over top of them

Peter was at Mermaid Lagoon when he heard the roar of a Dragon on Never Land "uh, sounds like trouble" said Peter as he waved goodbye to Stormy and Marina after helping them with a rock slide before heading to Pirate's Plunge and to catch up to his pirate mates

"uh coconuts, Jake, its The Dragon from the Island of Bell" said Cubby, as Cubby said that The Dragon looked down at the group and let a bigger roar out that knocked the pirate children down to the ground, "we need to get out of here, Jake" said Izzy as they got to their feet and ran into the Never forest "how come the dragon's here?" cried Skully "uh he must of been still angry at us from entering his Island" said Jake

they found themselves in a clearing as The Dragon from the Island of Bell landed in front of them, they looked behind them to see they were trapped "Its a cliff behind us and The Dragon in front of us" said Izzy, Jake cried out "Peter we need you! Peter we need you" but at that second Jake finished his call, The Dragon from the Island of Bell grabbed Izzy, "Iz" cried Jake, as he saw The Dragon heading for Cubby, Jake rushed over and pushed Cubby away before Jake got grabbed as well and the Dragon dragged Jake to him, The Dragon from the Island of Bell roared and then flew away with Izzy and Jake in his claws

a second later Peter found Skully and Cubby on a cliff "were's Peter" said Cubby as Peter saw Cubby and Skully crawling out of the bushes, Peter landed on the cliff "hi guys" said Peter as Skully and Cubby rushed over to Peter "uh! Peter, were glad your here" said Cubby "yeah!" cried Skully, Peter looked around to see some craw marks on the ground and then like something was dragged away, and then a piece of Jake's vest ripped off "what happened here?" asked Peter "uh! it was The Dragon from the Island of Bell, Peter" said Skully "The Dragon took Jake and Izzy away with him, before you got here" said Cubby "whats The Dragon from the Island of Bell doing here" said Peter

Peter turned back to Skully and Cubby after looking around "don't worry I'll find them, head back to Bucky and stay safe in his cabin" said Peter watching the two of them head to Bucky before taking off

The Dragon got to a cave and tossed Jake and Izzy in and stood at the entry at the Island of Bell, Jake was bleeding from the claw marks "oh!" cried Jake from the pain, Izzy looked at Jake "we need to get out of here Jake" said Izzy, "I know Iz, but how" said Jake as The Dragon pushed a rock over closing them inside the cave

Peter had got to the Island of Bell and sawThe Dragon asleep but no sign of Jake or Izzy , but as he walked quietly passed The Dragon he heard some whimpering behind some rocks, "how we going to get out of here" "I don't know Iz" said the voices Peter walked over "Jake, Iz, Is that you?" asked Peter, Jake and Izzy were sitting on the other side when they heard him and Jake answered Peter "yes Peter, get us out of here" said Jake "please hurry" said Izzy as they could hear The Dragon start to wake up and his tummy rumble as well, Peter just remembered The Dragon usually traps his pray he was about to, Peter gasped as he remembered and looked how his friends were trapped

"hold on guys" said Peter as he sprinkled pixie dust on the rock and pushed it aside just enough so Jake and Izzy could get out, but just then as they got out and Jake still holding his side they heard a roar "itsThe Dragon" cried Jake "we can't fly like this, Peter" said Izzy looking over to Jake holding his side, Jake revealed his hand that was covered in blood from three big deep and bloody cuts from the claw marks he had on his side to Peter

"what happened to you, Jake?" asked Peter "uh! Its were The Dragon grabbed Jake and pushed his claws in as Jake pushed Cubby away earlier today Peter" said Izzy, just then they heard "GRRRRR" "uh, The Dragon's awake Peter" shouted Jake looking over his head at The Dragon stumbling to his feet

Peter looked at Jake holding his side and knew he couldn't fly in his condition without help "uh, what are we going to do Peter" asked Jake with a bit of jitters in his voice "uh, I'll handle it you to hide" said Peter pointing to the rocks behind him, he watched as Jake and Izzy hid before calling to The Dragon "hay you, catch me if you can" called Peter and flew off with The Dragon behind him, Peter had thought that the Dragon was still following him

but The Dragon had turned back Jake and Izzy's way and headed back, the two pirate kids stayed quiet as The Dragon was standing in front of them, "uh! Peter" whispered Jake as they looked over to Peter, Peter looked back to see Jake and Iz staying quiet with The Dragon right in front of the same rocks

suddenly Jake coughed and The Dragon heard and started to push the rocks away, were the pirate children were hiding, Izzy looked at Jake "we need to try to fly" said Izzy as she tossed pixie dust on them, as The Dragon pushed the last rock out of the way, but missed them as Peter turned to help them

Izzy flew up faster then Jake who was having trouble as his side hurt,The Dragon was right behind Jake and catching up, "Jake! lookout!" cried Iz as The Dragon pounced onto Jake knocking him to the ground "no!" cried Jake with The Dragon right over top of him and holding him down with his foot, after Jake touched the ground "Peter! help me!" screamed Jake in pain

Peter was closing in as he saw Jake was trapped under The Dragon's foot but in pain "oh!"cried Jake as The Dragon dug his claws in before taking to the sky after Izzy who was tiring fast from flying, "hay stupid" cried Peter to The Dragon who this time turned to Peter mad and took off after him with Jake in his clutches still

Peter was leading The Dragon back to the cave but turning around The Dragon's feet at fast speed,The Dragon loosened his grip on Jake as he tried to grab Peter, but then The Dragon let go of Jake in mid air no! P-P- Peter! help me" cried Jake as he fell out of the air "hold on Jake" called Izzy tossing pixie dust on Jake just before he hit the ground

Peter had got The Dragon into the cave and dashed out before The Dragon and trapped The Dragon inside the cave by pushing the rock and trapping him inside as Jake and Izzy walked over looking tired from flying so much and Izzy now holding Jake as Jake could hardly stand up on his own from the pain from his side

Jake removed his hand to show three huge cuts on his side deeper then before, as Iz and Peter looked "uh, I can't fly like this Peter" said Jake crying from the pain, "Its to far to Pirate Island, Peter! for Jake to fly" said Izzy "uh, I'll just have to help you Jake" said Peter grabbing Jake and looked at Iz "hop on my back Iz, you look tired too" said Peter

Peter had returned to Pirate Island with Jake and Izzy looking tired and weak as Cubby and Skully came onto the beach, "Peter your back" said Cubby as Izzy hopped off Peter's back a little shaky, but Peter still holding Jake in his arms but Jake still holding his side as they walked inside

Peter walked to Jake's bed and put Jake down as he turned to Izzy "get some rest Iz" said Peter as he looked at her as Skully flew in with the first aid kit "bring it here Skully" said Peter, once Peter got the first aid kit and got two cloths and bottle of liquid out of the box, "Cubby can you bring the bowl water over" said Peter "here Peter" said Cubby as he passed it to Peter, as Peter helped Jake take off his jacket and top off

Peter used one of the cloths, by dipping the cloth into the water and cleaning the cuts of the blood, "this may sting" said Peter as he used the other cloth and tipped the bottle of liquid out on the cloth "oh! it stings Peter" cried Jake as Jake felt the liquid on his cuts, then Peter stitched up Jake's cuts before Peter wrapped Jake up with the bandage around Jake's middle "ok, Jake I want you to rest now" said Peter to Jake as Peter helped Jake put on Jake's pJ's on, "are you going to stay?" asked Jake, "yes till your better Jake"said Peter looking at the group, as they smiled at that


End file.
